Necklace of El-Ahrairah: Tragedy in Guyana
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Kevin begins to dream another past event. However, it takes place in the tropical jungles in Guyana... where a petrified event took place involving a cult.
1. The Guyana Dream

In the beginning... of my latest dream... I was hopping around in a tropical forest. It was more jungle like forest. The air at first was filled with fresh air of a tropical climate. There wasn't any sight of _elil_ or anything dangerous yet. I than saw a clearing from the jungle... to find a small airfield. Out there, there was a Guyanese Airline plane and a bush-plane. However... it was a murder scenery. I seen a few bodies on the ground lying dead. Apparently from gunshot wounds, as well as point blank shots as well. Shockingly, I saw a TV camera with a NBC logo. I than recognized one of the victims, who was a U.S. Representative, apparently he was shot as well. I than saw a truck trail that I decided to follow the path.

I continued to follow the path for minutes, until I saw a sign: "Welcome To The People's Temple **JONESTOWN**." The name started to ravel in my mind. It was than, I remember that my parents told me story at a young age, along with my brothers about a preacher, who preaches about equality and forgiveness. Until he has some much members of his church that he begins to unravel himself into radical and manipulation in a darker turn. They than told me that they escaped to a place called Jonestown, where they try to build their own community in a foreign country called Guyana.

After passing through the sign, I than started to see a clearing from the forest... to find a settlement that was nearly surrounded by the tropical forest. As I started to enter the small community... I began to smell death. After I passed through some huts, I was appalled from what I saw. Many lifeless bodies that were surrounding the podium hut. It was nothing but a death scenery. Nothing that I've ever seen in any dream I've seen. There were bodies of men, women, and children lying lifeless. I was very careful, as I was passing through them, until I spotted the man, who was responsible for the deaths... the infamous, notorious, Jim Jones. There was no trace of cyanide, except a point blank gunshot to the back of his head. His body was badly decomposed, as well with some of the victims. I than started to remember what happened here.

Before I could crack the mystery or the event, I should say; I was grabbed by the neck to see it was Jim Jones, with his red button up shirt. He than put on his shades, as I started to struggle to free myself.

"My, my, my... you're one interesting critter aren't you?" he spoke.

"Dad! Hazel! Help! Please help me!" I screamed and hollered for help.

"You must come with me and your family. They're coming my dear friend." he carried me over to a table, where I saw the mixed flavor-aid drink, with cyanide mixtures inside the drink and noticed some tranquilizers that were probably put into the drink.

"NO! NO! I WON'T DO IT! LET ME GO!" I continued to fight.

"But you must... your whole family have gone over the boundaries for the next life. Just like everybody else." he said.

"My family?" I looked over to a small area to see a group of rabbits were lifeless. Immediately, I saw Captain Holly lying next to Hyzenthlay, Hazel with Fiver and Clover, Bigwig with Strawberry, Blackberry and poor Bluebell. They even appeared to have syringe marks on them. The worst, and damning I've saw was my mate... Thethuthinnang. She was alone, as she was most likely forced and restrained. My eyes began to water in tears, as the Jim Jones filled the cup tried to give to me.

"Drink this my friend... you'll see them soon."

"YOU LAIR, TWO FACED, BASTARD!" I than bite his hand that I managed to free myself. I hurried over to my family to see their eyes closed and some of their mouths opened. I begged to wake them up, as I shook their corpses.

"You little monster!" Before I could reach for my mate, the monstrous Jim Jones grabbed me the leg, as I continued to fight back. "STOP THIS! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" he barked like the Devil.

He than injected me with a syringe, which contains cyanide, before tossing me to the ground. "Now you could rest..." he spoke before he laid back to his position where he was. I couldn't believe it... he injected me with poison. Since my family is already dead, I could do nothing, but cry and continued to shout for help, until I began to have convulsions. I was starting to feel light headed, as I tried to hop towards my mate. When I got to her, I fell to the ground and felt like I was about to vomit or foam from my mouth. I crawled all the way to my mate, before I began to feel even more sicker.

"HELP!" I shouted, before I passed out and my eyes were shut. I than started see flames all around me, as if I was in Hell. I than saw Jim Jones walking towards, as I was being restrained. He picked me up, as he took his shades. He than gave me the look of the Devil, as his eyes went black like Nicolae Carpathia from the _Left Behind: Tribulation Force_. I started scream in horror, as I couldn't close my eyes.

* * *

"Wake up, Kevin!" a sweet voice that my vision faded to black. "Kevin." I heard the voice again, as I started to open my eyes to see it was Thethuthinnang.

"Thethuthinnang... you're alive!" I embraced with tears in my eyes.

She was a little startled, but accepted my embrace. "Calm down Kevin, you were just having a terrible nightmare. You were turning all over and murmur our names repetitively."

"Oh Thethuthinnang, it was terrible. I had a dream of seeing an aftermath of an event. Equally worst than the September 11th Attacks."

"Another past even flashback?" she questioned.

"Yes... do you remember I shared with you about a warren called Cowslip's?" I asked.

"Yes, where Bigwig nearly died from being trapped in a snare and Strawberry joining you lot. Why?"

"Well... this is what describes what I saw, but worst than Cowslips. Its..." I sighed over me thinking about that I don't want to dream about it again. "This night is not the best to describe in detail after having the dream."

"Come... I'll be by your side. No dream would harm you." she than bid me to come back to her. I couldn't help, but thank her, as I came back to our bed. "Just get some sleep. We could discuss about this in the morning."

"Thanks Thethuthinnang." I thanked her with a nuzzle. She than started to hum a lullaby that started to make me tired and slept by her side. I continued to hear her sweet, angelic voice of her humming, before I fell asleep, as she would do the same too.


	2. The Story of Jonestown

When I woke up early in the morning, I turned to see my mate was peacefully asleep. I gently nuzzled her, as I attempt to rest my head on my mate's back. I began to hear voices that appeared to be from a recording. As I listened to it deeply... it was "The Death Tape". "The Death Tape", the final moments of what it was Jonestown. Even covering my ears wouldn't stop hearing it. Hearing the screams of the suffering children and the adults for those who were forced to drink cyanide or injected. I thought it was probably another dream or I was daydreaming.

_Kevin?_

I woke up to find myself _silflaying_ outside of our warren. Thethuthinnang tapped me by the shoulder to wake up from my daydream. She gave me a concerning look, as if I barely slept last night.

"Kevin, are you feeling like you're dream running?" she asked.

"You have to sleep to dream." I rubbed my eyes.

"I thought perhaps some hums helped you sleep." she thought.

"You really did. Thank you." I thanked her. "However, it's hard to keep my mind off from it."

"What is it?"

I gulped, as I was taking some deep breaths. "I saw everyone dead." She couldn't believe it, as if we all will die under _The Black Rabbit Of Inle'_. "But no, it's not like we're in danger. It's just the dream I have from a past event."

"Just like the terrorists?"

"Not exactly. It was a dream that somewhat reminded me being in Cowslip's Warren." I spoke.

"Cowslip's Warren?" we turned to see Bigwig with Captain Holly and some of their _Owsla_ returned from a patrol. "You still remember that warren?"

"Yes, but beside that a dream nearly reminded me of that part of the journey." I said.

"A dream in Cowslip's?" Bigwig asked.

"No... worst... Jonestown."

The rabbits made questionable expressions, as if they never heard of it before, even Thethuthinnang. At the same time, Hazel and Fiver, and a few rabbits noticed that I was about to tell them a story.

"Morning all, what's going on here?" Hazel greeted.

"Kevin is going to share a story with us." Thethuthinnang answered.

"What story, sister?" Hyzenthlay asked.

"A dream that I had. I was in a place called Jonestown." I answered for her.

"What's Jonestown?" Captain Holly asked.

Most of the rabbits and myself gathered in a circle. "Jonestown, Guyana... in November 1978, there was a cult called The People's Temple, led by a evangelical preacher named Jim Jones. They were living in South America for about a year, until one of my representatives from the state of California at the time, named Leo Ryan had formed a investigation group and attempt to seek out for those who wanted to leave the cult. When they got there and successfully managed to meet with Jim Jones and TV crew and reporters try to do interviews, defectors of the cult slip notes in need of help of leaving Jonestown. About fourteen defectors were managed to leave with the investigation group to a small airstrip, from there, they were being ambushed by some People's Temple members. They shot and killed the Congressman, three journalists, a defector."

"Wait a minute, than what happens to everyone in Jonestown?" Fiver shivered a bit.

"Than moments later back in Jonestown... Jim Jones felt like he was defeated and crushed. He decided that everyone should die. So, he than have forced children and some adults to drink a flavored drink, but the drink contains cyanide and other chemicals they mixed in the buckets of the flavored drink. Some adults did choose to commit suicide, but most to many others were forced to. It wouldn't be until the next morning that 909 people were all dead, when they were found. As for Jim Jones, he took the cowards way out and had someone shot him in the back of the head."

The rabbits were shocked to hear about what happened, even Bigwig for the first time heard about it was somewhat shocked. "Now wait a minute, how could you tell it really happened?"

"Well... there's a recording of the moments before and during murders taking place." I answered. "I could even find it on my phone."

"You meaning to say that we're going to hear it?!"

"Before we go, but first we have to listen to it." I managed to search for the tape recording that was recorded during that day. I managed to find the 44 minute "Death Tape". I was about to start the tape, before than I began to hesitate because I remember hearing the tape during my daydream that gives me the haunting chills and anger.

"Son?" I than heard Captain Holly's voice, as he placed his paw on my shoulder. "Are you going to play the tape?"

I nodded my head and started the video. The tape began with Jim Jones berating about how they were terribly betrayed by the fourteen members that left Jonestown, after the Congressman came and left. He than starting predicate about the plane crashing down and stating it's time to drink up medication. At one point, we managed to hear one of the victims by the name of Christine. She tries to have some senses for everyone hear, especially the idea about airlifting to the Soviet Union. After speaking her mind and standing up for remaining senses, she was than drowned over the voices of Jim Jones' supporters. From there on, we began to hear deaths of children taking place. It really began to frighten the rabbits. Especially some of the children that we could faintly hear: "I don't feel good!" or "Don't Want It!" It brought some of us to tears, at one point, I was wanting to stop the video, but Hazel and Captain Holly shook their heads, as if they wanted to hear the whole thing and they'll be able to say about the recording when its over. We than began to hear Jim Jones berating of the people, who are suffering from consuming cyanide in their drink, after stating it was meant to be quick. However, due to consuming cyanide, it's a painful way to perish. After long forty-four minutes, the rabbits remained silent... without words. I could see the anger on Captain Holly's, Bigwig's, and even Hazel's expression, as they were holding back tears.

"Are you planning to take us there to see what really happened?" Captain Holly than asked me. I was very conflicted. Because if we did travel back in time, we'll death all around us taking place, until Jim Jones being shot.

"If you really say what you say, I'll do for you guys. If you wanted to see the event yourself."


	3. Author's Note For Next Chapters

Hello readers, I'm going to inform you that the next two chapters of this story would not be out until November 18, the marking of 41 anniversary of what took place in Jonestown. Also, because what is bond to happen in the next chapter, if you do not feel comfortable reading this upcoming chapter, I totally understand because upcoming chapter would be too disturbing for younger viewers and that was why I rated M for this short story. Stay Tuned for more to come!


	4. Jonestown, Guyana November 18, 1978

After everyone briefly discussed over whose joining me, we all met up again, inside our warren at The Honeycomb and list of rabbits joining me are: Hazel, Fiver, Clover, Bigwig and Strawberry, Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay, Thethuthinnang, Blackberry and Bluebell... and the last rabbit to join us was Captain Campion. He than told me after hearing about the September 11th Attacks, he wanted to see if I have another dream like this and wanted to see an event for himself. Although, I warned that it'll be too painful to see, because there's so much suffering of what was taking place. He informed me that he'd done so much terrible things in _Efrafa_ that he wished and long to forget, but remains with him, even after being forgiven for his role.

It was all decided, the group decided to go on another journey to travel back. Like we did before, we formed a circle, closed our eyes, relax in a relaxing state, and had our minds go blank. All the sudden, I felt that we than fell asleep and we began to see "The Tragedy in Guyana... on November 18, 1978."

We opened our eyes to find ourselves in a tropical jungle. The rabbits were unfamiliar as I'm with this place. The rabbits sniffed the air and it was somewhat dry, but a cool weather for a November. However, clouds were clouding around us.

"Oh brambles, it may even storm." Strawberry spoke.

"Not likely. A rain has already passed through." Blackberry suggested.

"Strange place for a woods." Captain Holly stated.

"It's a jungle. In humid places like this, there's jungles there, than we used to see woods and forests." I spoke.

"Than I suggest we leave here or _elil_ could find us here." Captain Campion suggested.

"We won't have to worry about that." Hazel stated.

"What do you mean?" Campion questioned.

"It's just a flashback, Campion. We're only seeing events taking place and no one would know we're here." I explained to him.

"I see."

Meanwhile, Bigwig was sniffing for scent, until he sniffed a trail that was from a truck or a tractor. "A _hrududil _passed here a day ago."

"A day ago..." I started to get my thoughts together.

"What is it?" Clover asked.

"A day ago was November 17. The day when Congressman Ryan and reporters came to Jonestown." I remembered. "If we follow the tracks, it'll lead us to Jonestown." I than took the lead, as everyone else followed.

* * *

We hopped for merely minutes, until we saw truck was about to drive away, until it suddenly stops. We heard commotions nearby which they was a struggle. We hurried over to see the Congressman was being attacked by one of Jim Jones loyalists. He was than tackled down and restrained, miraculously the Congressman wasn't injured, except small bloodstains on his buttoned shirt.

"Well, this changes things." I looked over to see the man with the shades in his red flashed button shirt, was none other than Jim Jones.

"Some things, but not everything." the Congressman spoke, before he and his secretary headed for the truck. The truck than drove after they were on board the back. We watched the truck driving off with another truck and a tractor following it.

"Didn't you say some of the people left this Jonestown, Kevin?" Hazel asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well at least they'll be safe." Captain Campion stated.

I looked down... "Not entirely, Campion." We than had a short transition to an airfield and there we found ourselves seeing them trying to board on two different planes. Bigwig, surprisingly spotted the truck and a tractor near towards the end of the runway.

"Say, why are they still there? Making sure everyone leaves?" he wondered.

"No."

"Kevin's right, Bigwig. I sensed that they're making sure... they don't leave." Fiver shivered.

All the sudden, gunshots rang out to see Temple Members started to shoot at the defectors, journalists, cameramen, and even at Congressman Ryan and his secretary. The rabbits graveled down, as they continued to hear firing sticks ringing out. As soon it was over, the gunmen began deliberate shots to make sure their victims were dead, however only very small amounts of them survived their injuries, as for the others flee to the jungle injured and uninjured.

"Great _Frith_, that was unexpected." Blackberry stated.

"Oh my." Strawberry couldn't believe what she saw.

The others couldn't believe their eyes as well. However... it wasn't the end. It was just beginning of something darker in store. We than felt like we're being transitioned once again, but this time we arrived back at Jonestown.

* * *

When we got back, we jumped to hear sirens going off. The rabbits were unsure of what was happening. I than told them that it was called "White Night". Which is that mostly at nightfall or in the middle of the night, sirens would go off to call everyone to the pavilion to hear from Jim Jones. However... for this one, it would be known as a "Black Day". We watched as the people were gathering in the pavilion and we decided to get up close, as we found ourselves at a table that we stood on to see what is bound to happen.

Captain Holly studied at the man with shades and the flashy red button shirt. "So that's their leader."

"Yes, Dad. Jim Jones." I answered.

"More like Cowslip, if you ask me." Bigwig stated.

"True, but you'll see the more dark picture of who Jim Jones really is. Far more worst than Cowslip."

We than saw Jim Jones tapped onto the microphone, as he began The Death Tape... "How very much I love you. how very much I have tried my best to give you the good life. In spite of all that I've tried, a handful of our people, with their lies, have made our life impossible. There's no way to detach ourselves from what's happened today. Not only– We're in a compound situation, not only are there those who have left and committed the betrayal of the century, some have stolen children from others and then seek right now to kill them because they stole their children, and we are sitting here waiting on a powder keg. I don't think it is what we want to do with our babies. I don't think that's what we had in mind to do with our babies. It was said by the greatest of prophets, from time immemorial, "No man takes my life from me, I lay my life down."

The crowds cheered. The rabbits were confused from what he stated.

"He sounds defeated." Bluebell stated.

"Over about a short amount of humans leaving his warren? So full of _hraka_!" Bigwig cursed.

Jim Jones than spoke to the people, as if he prophesied a foreboding event to the defectors. He rambled about one of his members would shoot the plane down to the jungle and everyone would die. Although, he rambled as if he didn't plan for it to happen. Even stated "...if we can't live in peace, let us die in peace.", before going on about predicting about the plane crash.

"THAT'S _HRAKA_! HE DAMN WELL KNOWS IT, BECAUSE HE PLANNED FOR IT TO HAPPEN!" Bigwig shouted in rage.

"Steady on, _Thlayli_." Captain Holly tried to calm him down.

"We all knew he planned for the airstrip ambush. He refuses to speak the truth to anyone." I added.

"Just like how Woundwart would say to all of my sisters!" Hyzenthlay recalled a time in _Efrafa_.

"He's also a lair. He lied to his own people!" Clover stated.

We than continued to listen to Jim Jones, especially at one point stated about committing a revolutionary suicide or basically suicide, before troops coming down on them. He than offers a opinion from anyone in the crowd. We than saw a hand was raised. It was by a woman.

"Yes, Christine." he acknowledges a the woman and a microphone was handed to her.

"Is it too late for Russia?" she asked.

"It's too late... it's too late for Russia." Jim Jones answered.

"Russia? What's Russia?" Captain Holly asked.

"At that time, it's called the Soviet Union. However, it's a country in the Soviet Union. However, today, Soviet Union was dissolved." I explained to him.

We than continued to hear Jones saying it's too late for Russia. Christine continues to suggest for an airlift and thought that he had a way to do it. Jones continues to talk her down, even after she brought up about the people that left Jonestown and feared that they won't leave. She than say something that she tries to remain determined and optimistic. "... I feel like as long there's life, there's hope. That's my faith."

The rabbits were surprised to hear that. She continues to speak on that there's so much to live for, especially for the children that were born and raised here. Jim Jones shot her down continuously as he stated that there's no longer meaning of life and rambles about revolutionary suicide. She than continues to protest in defense for being able to live, without going down, until the crowd shut her down and silenced her. Even at one point, a man spoke out that he's willing to lay down his life for Jim Jones.

"Some of those humans are insane!" Bigwig shook his head.

"As if they're deeply devoted." Blackberry spoke out, as Jim Jones resumed.

"...I've tried to keep this thing from happening, but I see it... it's the will of Sovereign Being. That we lay down our lives against the criminality of people. Who walked out of here today? Did you noticed who walked out? Mostly white people... I'm so grateful for the ones that didn't, those who knew who they are." He than continued to speak, while exchanging words with Christine.

* * *

Seconds later, we spotted the truck from the airstrip return to see the gunmen hurrying over to the pavilion to deliver the news that it was done. While it was happening, I looked over to see Fiver breathing heavily, as he saw a few humans preparing something in the buckets and syringes.

"Poison... it's filled with poison." Fiver began to shiver and gasp repeatedly.

"Fiver?" Hazel went over to his little brother. "_Hrairoo_, what is it?"

"The humans... mixing the drinks with poison." Fiver shivered and gasped out of fright.

We than got towards one of the tables that have the tubs to see what was being poured in. At first they were Flavor-Aid drink mixes were being poured in and started to mix with the water.

"It seems to be a suiting flavor to mix with the water." Bluebell stated.

"I know Bluebell, but what about those things that they're starting to pour in and mix?" Strawberry wondered.

We than saw poison symbols on certain bottles and mixes that are being poured into and being mixed in with the flavored mix. Campion decided to get close and sniff at one of the mixes and backs away very quickly and frantic that he tried to get off. "What in _Frith's _name is that?! The smell is not natural! It's poison!"

"It's just a flashback." I tried to calm him down. "The substances that they're putting in there are potassium cyanide and other sedatives like chloral hydrate and other tranquilizer chemicals. Back in the present, if we're on patrol or fetching _flayrah_, have made contact with a taste of it or sniffing it... it might have killed in minutes."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh Brambles, you're saying that those things are in these drinks that the humans are about to drink?!" Strawberry became frightened.

I nodded. "Yes."

"It's over... it's all over... what a legacy, what a legacy... the Congressman's dead." Jim Jones announced, as we than watched the children are forming a line to the tables where the drinks are and started to be served. "...please get us some medication. It's simple... there's no convolutions with it, it's just simple, just please get it before it's too late... I tell you get moving, get moving, get moving..."

"They're not seriously serving the poisons to the children first!" Thethuthinnang becoming disturbed.

"They're the first to perish... the children." I spoke.

"No..." Hyzenthlay couldn't believe.

We than spotted someone crying with her child. The rabbits couldn't believe what they're seeing. "Don't be afraid to die... if these people land out here, they'll torture some of our children, they'll torture people, they'll torture our seniors, we cannot have this!" Jim Jones spoke. He than started to have the people hurry to line up to the table to be served. One of the woman administering the line told everyone to line up behind the table and told them to calm each other, especially the children. As a man, who claims to be a former therapist, started to say a few words, we began to hear some of the babies and children scream.

"Something's happening to them!" Fiver exclaimed.

We than looked over to see some of the children and babies are lying on the grass, starting to cry in pain, as if they're starting to become servery sick. The rabbits became disgusted, horrified and frightened to see the children dying.

"This is nothing to cry about. This is something we should all rejoice about. We can be happy about this. They always told us that we should cry when you're coming into this world, but when we're leaving and we're leaving it peaceful … I tell you, you should be happy about this. I was just thinking about Jim Jones." a woman starting to speak, for the people that they're crying.

"How in _Frith's _name, she could call this rejoice?! Those kittens are suffering!" Bluebell sparked, as if he was watching his own kind of kittens dying from being poisoned.

She rambled on, as she was being thankful to Jim Jones, and being happy about her life. The does couldn't believe what she was saying. The bucks knew better because what was happening. As another woman made a short speech, until another woman was about to start, until Jim Jones interrupt and started to hurry the process.

"...It's far, far harder to have to watch you every day die slowly and from the time you were a child to the time you get gray you're dying. … dishonest and I'm sure that they'll pay for it, they'll pay for it. This is a revolutionary suicide. This is not a self-destructive suicide. So they'll pay for this. They brought this upon us and they'll pay for that. I leave that destiny to them." He than stated that if someone wants to die with their child was human and wishes for them not to suffer. I couldn't help, but shook my head, as more children began to scream in pain. "...We're trying. If everybody will relax. The best thing you do to relax and you will have no problems. You'll have no problems with this thing if you just relax."

Than a young man was given the mic and began to speak. "The children here are a great deal because of Jim Jones. The way they're lying dead now, are better to see them lay like this. I'd rather see them lay there like that than to see them die like Jews did-"

"THEY'RE SUFFERING EXACTLY LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!" I cursed. "THIS IS ALMOST EXACTLY THE SAME THING LIKE IT WAS AUSHWITZ GAS CHAMBERS! THOSE CHILDREN WOULD HAVE BEEN SOMEWHERE NEAR FORTY IF THEY WERE NOT FORCED TO DIE UNDER YOUR LEADER'S HANDS! THEY WOULDN'T BE DUMMIES AND THEY WOULD HAVE FAMILIES AND A BETTER LIFE, RATHER THEM BEING DEAD YOU MOTHERF-"

I was than being restrained by Holly. "Steady up, son."

"NO!" I pushed him to aside and freeing myself and began to wept in tears. "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING?! THE CHILDREN ARE SCREAMING, CRYING, HAVING CONVULSIONS, SPASMS, VOMIT, AND FOAMING FROM THE MOUTH! DYING FROM CYANIDE IS MOST PAINFUL DEATH, THAT ANYONE COULD DIE FROM!"

"Here now, here now, here now... just don't look." Captain Holly attempted to calm me down, as he gave me a hug. He even tried to have my eyes to be covered with his paws. Despite of not seeing more deaths... I could still hear the deaths happening. I looked over to see Fiver hiding his face in Hazel's chest, as he comforts him while covering his ears.

"It'll be over soon, _Hrairoo_... it'll all be over soon and we'll be home." Hazel soothed Fiver.

I looked over to see Strawberry becoming more frightened than ever, as Bigwig comforted her. Hyzenthlay comforted Thethuthinnang, until she seek for me. It was a moment that I had to let go of Holly and started to comfort my mate, as we continued to hear Jim Jones rambling on about who killed the Congressman and decided to admit the responsibility that he killed him. Holly than went over to comfort his mate, as I'm doing for my mate.

"Die with respect, die with a degree of dignity. Lay down your life with dignity. Don't lay down with tears and agony. It's nothing to death, just like Max said. It's just stepping over into another plane. Don't, don't be this way. Stop this hysterics… This is not the way for people who are socialistic Communists to die … no way for us to die. We must die with some dignity!" Jim Jones shouted and demanded for those dying to die with dignity and pride.

"Hazel..." I turned over to see Fiver attempting to speak to his brother. "...This man is alike to the rabbit reciting poems! He's sound like wounds. Pain and rot! He's filled with bones. And the screams of dying!"

"I know _Hrairoo_... I know..." Hazel agreed, as he did his best to comfort and cover his little brother's ears to mute his hearing from the screams. "Some humans like Kevin are not destructible. However, this Jim Jones... he is full of evil and destruction."

"HOW DARE HE CALL UPON THEM TO DIE WITH DIGNITY! THEY'RE SUFFERING! JIM JONES IS FULL OF _HRAKA!_" Bigwig cursed Jim Jones.

"Indeed, _Thlayli_." Captain Holly agreed. "He has no integrity and humanity to his own kind!"

"Why humans do this, Holly? Why would this man do such a thing?!" Hyzenthlay asked her mate.

"I don't know... from what I learned from Kevin, not all of them, but some of them... there's death. If it means to destroy us, but also destroying themselves." Captain Holly answered.

We than heard a poor child, who was starting to feel symptoms of cyanide poisoning and burst into tears. "I don't feel good!" At one point, a woman was being restrained as she noticed the children were dying and assumed that maybe Jim Jones' wife. From what I've heard in documentaries that she noticed that the children were dying that she attempted to intervene, but only to be restrained and even her husband shot her down.

"Whatever it is, this is outrageous! A scandal! Vile! How could he death is like falling asleep! It's worse than what we experienced at Cowslip's Warren!" Blackberry exclaimed in rage.

"mother, mother, mother, mother, mother, please, mother, please, please, please, don't, don't do this, don't do this..." he spoke and watched his wife being restrained."...Please, keep your emotions down, keep your emotions down … children, it will not hurt if you will be, if you'll be quiet, if you'll be quiet."

_I DON'T WANT TO!_ We heard a suffering boy crying from somewhere, probably being given the drink or dying... we may never know.

It was than Jim Jones spoke once again, as he's the Devil himself. "So be patient, be patient … death is … I tell you I don't care how many screams you hear, I don't care how many anguished cries … death is a million times preferable to ten more days of this life. If you knew what was ahead of you, if you knew what was ahead of you, you'd be glad to be stepping over tonight. Death, death, death is common to people … and the Eskimos, they take death in their stride. Let's, let's be dignified. If you'll quit telling them they're dying, if you adults will stop some of this nonsense … Adults, adults, adults, I call on you to stop this nonsense. I call on you to quit exciting your children when all they're doing is going to a quiet rest. I call on you to stop this now. If you have any respect at all… Are we black, proud and Socialist, or what are we? Now stop this nonsense, don't carry this on any more, you're exciting your children."

"And those human children... why they have to suffer under this man's doing?! He has no value of any heart!" Bluebell exclaimed.

Jim Jones continues to demand to pick up the pace, as the children are quickly being diminished, as most of the children have already have their drinks and currently dying, while nearly all of them are currently lying died. As after more people managed to speak for their final thoughts of their experiences, another container of the same drinks were being brought out with syringes. Thus, the adults began to have the drinks.

"...We used to sing: "this world, this world's not our home." Well, it sure isn't. … We were saying, it sure wasn't … Really doesn't want, you're telling me. All he's doing is what we'll tell him. Assure these … Can some people assure these children of the relaxation of stepping over to the next plane? That'd set an example for others. You set 1,000 people who say, "We don't like the way the world is …." Afterwards, the adults began to lie down and attempted to sleep, while a few adults were being restrained and for those refuse the drink, needle syringes were being injected to the victim and left there to die. One of them was the woman who spoke out. She attempt to free herself until she was held to the ground and a syringe was injected to her and she was left to die. The woman, who was restrained until the children screams died down, was than released and walked up to drink the poison herself, over sadness of seeing the children dead.

"Take our life from us, we laid it down, we got tired. We didn't commit suicide. We committed an act of revolutionary suicide protesting the conditions of an inhumane world..." Jim Jones finished, as the music began grow louder, as adults began to suffer from the poison.

I looked over to see Campion was paralyzed with ambivalent. He couldn't be able to say what was worse: his experiences back in _Efrafa_ and watching the markings on the does... or seeing groups of men, women, and children to be forced to drink death and suffer. He than managed to composure himself and spoke out with anger. "I've seen worst from what my fellow rabbits and I have done horrifically in _Efrafa_. But this is beyond horrific and torture, this is a Massacre!"

The adults suffered to the end, as the gunmen than took the poison themselves. However one of them, was being asked by Jim Jones, to shoot him. It was his final will or hardly a will at all, but a Big, Giant, Middle Finger to the world and to all of the people who supported him have gone through a tragic and horrific death. The gunman completed Jones' request... Jim Jones was shot in the back of the head and lied dead on a pillow after being shot. After the final death screams were silenced... there was just silence. Nothing but deathly silence. The bodies were neat, as most were piled upon around and at the pavilion. We than noticed a sign that still hangs there:

"Those Who Do Not Remember The Past Are Condemned To Repeat It." From after reading the sign, it was right about one thing. We forgot about the past over time and saw tragic events that we forgotten about or never learned anything from them... it repeated at a different scenario or similarly to what I've seen or heard in my lifetime.

We than felt a transition was taking place. We all gathered around outside of the pavilion and we couldn't help, but have our final look at what Jonestown has become and would be known for... forever.


	5. The Epilogue

We were than teleported back to our warren. Our safe and not death, but a place where there's life and hope for all us that lived there. Neither one of us spoke... all of us went _tharn_. The only one, who sniffled was Fiver and he was comforted well by Hazel.

"Well... I guess that was that." Hazel finally spoke.

"True, however I'm glad we haven't seen the deaths in Georgetown." I was relieved.

"They went off and killed humans?!" Bigwig questioned.

"No. But back at a their headquarter in Georgetown: a mother, who was a member along with her biological daughter, murdered two of her step children."

"With poison?" Holly asked.

"With a big, kitchen knife." I answered and they were appalled. "She murdered the stepchildren, before her and her daughter both committed suicide."

"_Frith Inle'_." Bigwig disgusted.

"It's horrified that a mother would murder her children over a selfish cause!" Clover was outraged.

"I'm afraid I can't stop hearing the children suffering in my head." I could hear the children scream in horror and pain. "I'm not too sure that I would be able to sleep tonight."

We checked our surroundings to hear some snores in burrows nearby, and I could easily tell that one of the snores were Hawkbit's.

"He's still dream running to find himself a doe." Bluebell joked.

"Bluebell!" Blackberry exclaimed. "What did I say about inappropriate jokes in inappropriate times after what we just seen."

I couldn't help, but chuckle. "It was a perfect time right now for a good laugh of a joke."

"See... Kevin values my jokes more than you." Bluebell smiled, as Blackberry shook his head.

"I suggest we sleep outside tonight, because in case we dream of what we saw today, they won't be woken from our dream. We could always tell them where we've been in the morning." I suggested.

We than agreed and headed outside by the warren's entrance and slept there for the night. When we got there, we tried so hard to sleep, but the demonic voice of Jim Jones kept us looking at our surroundings, as if he was _The Black Rabbit_. However, we feared that we continue to hear the suffering children in our heads more than hearing Jim Jones. Campion struggled the most from sleeping. Holly and I briefly discussed about what humans are capable of and some who would never go down to that path and rise above it. He than felt himself down from his role in _Efrafa_, but we than reminded him that we forgave him and not only that. He was the only who stood up against Woundwart during the battle. He than composed himself and remembered what he has overcome in the end.

Nearly an hour has passed and not a single one of us was asleep yet. We than decided to say a short prayer for the ones who perished on that horrible day on Saturday, November 18, 1978. _My heart has joined the thousand... for my friend stopped running today_. I sang a gospel hymn called _Amazing Grace_, with the rendition of Alan Jackson.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_  
_That saved a wretch like me_  
_I once was lost, but now am found_  
_Was blind, but now I see_

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear_  
_And grace my fears relieved_  
_How precious did that grace appear_  
_The hour I first believed_

_When we've been there ten thousand years_  
_Bright shining as the sun_  
_We've no less days to sing God's praise_  
_Than when we first begun_

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_  
_That saved a wretch like me_  
_I once was lost, but now am found_  
_Was blind, but now I see_

After the song, we felt more peaceful and tired, without hearing the evil words of Jim Jones and the screams in our heads. We all than huddled together like a big family and slept together as one.

Author's Note: This short story is dedicated to the 908 people who perished against their will or committed suicide in Jonestown, 5 people including U.S. Congressman of California Leo Ryan, and four people in Georgetown on Saturday, November 18, 1978.


End file.
